Gorgeous Nightmare
by EvilDemonChild
Summary: Edward lived with his 'grandmother' then he decided it was time for change so he moved with his grandmothers son, Charlie Swan. Guess where he moved to? Forks. Lets see Edward rebel in the essence of another rebel named Bella. Darkward present. What happens in High School stays in High School right? What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Gorgeous Nightmare**

**Summary - Edward lived with his 'grandmother' then he decided it was time for change so he moved with his grandmothers friend, Charlie Swan. Guess where he moved to? Forks. Lets see Edward rebel in the essence of another rebel named Bella. Darkward present. What happens in High School stays in High School right? What could possibly go wrong? **

**You're such a gorgeous nightmare  
Oh damn, it's never seemed to go away  
You make me feel brand new, yeah  
We resurrect, it's like I've come back to life  
I feel so alive, I feel so alive **

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Reallll Smoooooooothhhhh **

"Dude seriously, you need to stop worrying about her" My best friend James shouted over the intense music. Everyone around us were sweating, and dancing like there was no tomorrow. My girlfriend of two years had just broken up with me because she did not want a long distance. She blamed my drinking and the fact I cheated. She had cheated on me with James for more than 2 years so it was only fair I got my own back. Tanya went straight to James. It pissed me off, but I wanted revenge. As a parting gift, obviously.

"James, dude, I can't get drunk tonight. I'm moving tomorrow. I need to get home" I tried getting away, I had had a recent alcohol addiction a year ago, so I needed to keep clean. I did not want to mess this up. Then again, how many times would I get to do this when I moved? Probably none. Apparently Charlie was a cop. Why must my 'grandmother' decide my fate? My 'grandmother' was actually my foster carer. She would rather be known as a grandmother.

"Just stay for one drink. C'mon don't be a bitch about it" He said pushing a shot into my hand. Tequila. I am definitely not going to remember this in the morning.

"Drink up fucktard" He shouted. I knocked the glass back after that the shots just kept coming and I couldn't control myself. I was drinking. My life felt jumpy again for the first time in a long time. I was known as a player. Blame James. I wasn't really like that but a teenager has hormones to control. He wasn't single anymore because Tanya had him wrapped around her little fingers. Or claws. When she decided that James can screw around, she screwed around too.

Complicated right?

I couldn't remember anything after the dancing and the blaring of the music and a girl clinging to me. Her body was wrapped around me, as if we'd had sex. Oh shit, I hardly any clothes on, oh well it was only Tanya. I laughed at the situation I was in. Her makeup was smeared, her bleached hair was tangled and all her clothes were scattered across the room, what a mess. Hickeys covered her neck. I had given her a massive one. I just kept laughing. She looked like a no good whore. A really cheap prostitute who sat outside Wal-Mart.

"Ha, hope I haven't caught anything from her" I muttered as I pulled on all my clothes, I had to run for the bus. It was the last one for the night. The only bus that went near my house. As I got near the bus stop I felt as if I was being chased. James knew. He was shirtless and covered in hickeys and lipstick. Eww.

"Edward you are a douche, get your pansy ass here now!" James shouted. I shook my head. He hit me straight in the gut. Ouch. Stupid bastard. _Well it is your fault, you slept with her you dumb ass _I thought to myself. I piled over holding my stomach. Once I regained my strength, I punched him straight in the nose. Blood streamed out of his nose. He clutched his nose and glared at me with pure hatred.

"What the fuck, you came to MY party, slept with MY girlfriend in MY room, pretty fucking classy. THEN you decide to just leave. You douche. Fucking help clean up now" I cringed as he screamed at me. I smirked then I ran. I was running for my bus. The last bus. I was a pretty good runner. The best in my school, faster than the track team.

I hopped onto the bus shaking as I heard a scream. Tanya, James' girlfriend. My ex. At this point I was glad I couldn't afford a proper vehicle or it would probably be on fire by now.

"He fucking used me! He knew I had drunk a lot!" She screamed. The bus came to a stop at my house. What's left of it anyway. I lived outside in a house/shack that was allocated in my grandmothers garden. I wanted my independence. She wanted her peace. I didn't want to force my grandmother into the hospital with my behavior.

"Edward darling, is that you?" My grandmother shouted. I slammed the gate that led to the backyard to make sure she knew it was me. She seemed so used to my behavior

"What happened" She asked.

"I caught Tanya cheating on me with James so I just left and James got angry" I muttered. Not really giving a crap. I jogged to my house, if you can call a shed a house. I locked it back up again, before falling asleep on my tiny bed. I woke up to see it was 12 in the afternoon. Crap. I was rushing to put all my clothes into a suitcase. I heard a yell.

"Edward, Charlie is here. Come on, you were supposed to be packed last night so you could sleep in this morning" My grandmother shouted from the house. She was buying me some time. She knew about my scandals, and on a weekly basis laughed at them with me. I quickly fastened my guitar away, pulling new clothes on and putting the old ones at the bottom of my suitcase. I hopped as I put my shoes on, fastening my laces tightly.

"Edward, don't you know what time it is! We have to be in Washington before nightfall, the family want to meet you" Charlie, the officer that had told me about the death of my brother. Riley. Riley was my only family member I trusted that was my own age. We were twins. I dragged my things into Charlies truck. Nearly falling over. I was a tiny bit hung over. It didn't help that I was hungry. Charlie was a strong man, a bit chubby around his stomach, but I guess it was a beer belly. He had brown hair with tints of grey, and brown eyes. He had a mustache, it was cool. I wouldn't have one though.

"Here Edward. I know you were out last night so I didn't get to give you this. Oh and this" My grandmother smirked. She gave me a bag full of food. Charlie was gripping the steering wheel tightly. I grinned and plopped a kiss on my grans cheek. She smiled, giving me a hug. She put something in my pocket. Cigarettes and a lighter. I sat in Charlies car smiling at the fool. I was going from Seattle to Forks. Tiny Forks.

My stomach growled so I ate a sandwich from the bag.

"Want something?" I asked, he peeked in the bag as we drove along the empty road.

"A cookie will do" He said patting his stomach. He scratched it a little then averted his eyes to the road.

"Chocolate Chip or Double Choc chip?" I asked. This was as far as a conversation it would get to.

"Double" He said grinning. I hope this would be the start of our quiet relationship.

Ha! He's going to hate me!


	2. Chapter 2

**Gorgeous Nightmare**

**Summary - Edward lived with his 'grandmother' then he decided it was time for change so he moved with his grandmothers friend, Charlie Swan. Guess where he moved to? Forks. Lets see Edward rebel in the essence of another rebel named Bella. Darkward present. What happens in High School stays in High School right? What could possibly go wrong?**

**You're such a gorgeous nightmare  
Oh damn, it's never seemed to go away  
You make me feel brand new, yeah  
We resurrect, it's like I've come back to life  
I feel so alive, I feel so alive**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Are We There Yet?**

"Charlie are we there yet?" I asked in an annoying voice, that kids used when they were bored. We had already been on the road for 2 hours and at this point I couldn't bare another hour in this car with him. I never got to use it when I was younger. I never had parents. I don't remember them. Better yet, no one did. They just disappeared and left me and Riley in care. Riley was another case when he died. I had met Charlie when he was dealing with the case. The case was unreal. I couldn't stay in one place for too long and I couldn't keep friends. Riley was supposed to the 'it' boy, the guy who had everything. I had failed at that and I went through my rebellious phase as soon as Riley's coffin was covered. Harsh. Maybe. He was my brother. I was not going to challenge the world and wonder what could have been possible.

"Not yet, just going through Port Angeles" He said eating another of MY cookies.

**_5 minutes later_**

"Are we there yet?" I asked. I chugged down a few energy drinks. They had no effect on me whatsoever. I don't see why parents complained so much about them. They gave me the energy to get over a hangover and a one night stand that should not have happened.

"No Edward, we're not there yet, please don't drink so many of those" He said politely. He huffed and slumped into the car seat further. He fumbled around with the radio and turned the radio up. Typical Charlie. A man of little words.

**_30 minutes later_**

"Are we there yet?" I asked again, popping a bubble from my chewing gum. Charlie cringed in his seat on each pop. This was my annoying phase and I think it was working. He offered me a cup to spit out my gum. Out of curtsy, I spat it out and slumped back into my seat. I patted my thighs as the radio began to play silly music that didn't make as much sense.

"Edward I mean it, just wait 5 more minutes. How can you grow from a small innocent boy to an an..." He was lost for words. A man who had known me for so long wouldn't say anything to agitate me. He couldn't, while I was in his care, he had to respect my 'grandmothers' wishes. This should be fun.

"An annoying brat?" I said. He nodded. He was fuming. His hands were shaking and it sounded like he couldn't breathe properly.

"Its called growth, Charlie. If I don't grow I will look like an Umpa-Lumpa. Without the green hair and orange face, of course" I winked, he became more agitated. He was very easy to wind up. And I thought staying with Charlie was going to suck.

_**1 hour later**_

"Charlie..." I started, looking at his face and grinning. He went red with rage. Then Purple. After my annoying foot tapping and finger drum solo's, he had finally given up.

"WE ARE HERE! PLEASE SHUT UP!" He screamed. His cheeks were stained pink. His forehead was sweating and he pulled up into a driveway. The house was pretty big. The rusty, old truck wasn't very attractive though. Fortunately I was glad that I could see a park. A skate park. My 'grandmothers' was smaller than this then again she still didn't have a house full except for her cats. Old woman is crazy.

"...You have a bit of chocolate right about there" I pointed. I put my headphones in my pocket, and left him to look in the mirror.

"Why are you so annoying?" He asked, as he wiped the chocolate off his cheek. His normal colour finally coming back to his cheeks. I fumbled with the lighter and the cigarette packet in my pocket. I really needed a smoke. Do you think he'd go that colour or darker if I just pulled a cigarette out?

"I told you its growth so I don't look like an Umpa-Lumpa...that was.." Charlie put his hand over my mouth. I wiggled out of his grasp and started to open my door.

"I was being sarcastic Edward!" He groaned as he opened his door.

"Charlie-Bear!" A heard a woman squeal. She was short, and dressed in quite expensive clothing.

"Suzy-kins!" He shouted picking the woman up and kissing her. I thought he was going to break his back. Not that she was fat or anything. He is just so old and she is so young. She giggled, what a gold digger. I smirked at Charlie, he was getting laid tonight. I winked at him quickly before grabbing my bags out of the front seat. He popped the trunk. I got all of my stuff out, and Suzy-kins - eww - looked at me, if I should live on the streets. I kept the laugh to myself.

"Daddy! You're back!" I heard a girl scream. She bounced towards him, then looked at me.

"Jessicaaaaa. I wasn't gone long" He said hugging her. She looked disgusting.

Charlie was only going to let me stay at his for a few days then another family was going to take me in. The girl looked like Jessica. Bleach blond hair, she was quite short but the deathtraps made her a little taller. She looked hot to the un-trained eyes - not to me though- to me she was a slut. All Jessicas are. It isn't their fault that their parents gave them that name. (A/N No offence to readers) Charlie and Sue went inside. Which left me with the slut.

"Who are you handsome?" She tried to purr. I smirked. I went close to her and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I put my hands on her hips and bent down near her ear.

"Not interested. Or Edward Masen" I laughed pushing her off me.

"Oh My What an hot name - not interested is so H.O.T. hot" I laughed she was so dumb. Well this is so unbelievable. I grabbed my bags and a few boxes. I wasn't buff but I was strong enough to carry some lousy boxes. I walked backwards so that I could push the door open and I nearly collided into someone.

"What the fuck! Watch where you're fucking going, Jessica." I heard someone shout, I swiveled around and I moved the boxes out of my face.

"Last time I checked, I had a dick not tits" I smirked giving a good enough come back. "Izzy its you!"

"Damn Edward, you've grown! Lets get your shit inside" She said excited. She helped me until she told me what Charlie and Sue had come up with as a compromise.  
1. No one go into each others room with the exception of an emergency.  
2. All rooms must be clean with the exception of Jessica  
I made everything look like my shed. It was bigger though and I had a bigger window, it looked awesome. Except I kept my posters and my pictures in the boxes, no point putting them up if I was going to move to another house. I plugged my iPod headphones in and listened to the sweet lyrics of Bullet For My Valentine's Say Goodnight.

Why did I have such depressing songs on my ipod? I wish they had internet at Charlies. He said we couldn't use it until we paid for it as well. He has this big fuck off house and he still can't pay his internet bill. Jessica only has to whine once and she gets anything. HELLLOOOO IM WHINING CAN YOU HEAR ME CHARLIE!

* * *

**I'm going to update as soon as possible xD i suck at updating sorry. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Gorgeous Nightmare**

**Summary - Edward lived with his 'grandmother' then he decided it was time for change so he moved with his 'grandmothers' son, Charlie Swan. Guess where he moved to? Forks. Lets see Edward rebel in the essence of another rebel named Bella. Darkward present. What happens in High School stays in High School right? What could possibly go wrong?**

**You're such a gorgeous nightmare  
Oh damn, it's never seemed to go away  
You make me feel brand new, yeah  
We resurrect, it's like I've come back to life  
I feel so alive, I feel so alive  
**_(Escape The Fate - Gorgeous Nightmare)_

**I think in this chapter, because I'm nice and all to my American viewers. Thank you guys - in this chapter you will meet the group. But how? Who is your favourite character and why? **

* * *

**Chapter 3 - She loves the way that I tease, I love the way that she breathes.**

Bella came into my room slyly. Against the rules. I don't know how long I would get to stay outside. Didn't parents have rules. Bella wasn't the same as she was before. Her hair was longer and had multiple coloured streaks in. She was thinner and her body was more feminine. She had filled out so well, her curves had become more prominent. She looked hot. Not hot actually, beautiful and sexy. Maybe it was because I was a guy that I noticed these things. After seeing her early all I could think about was that beautiful face. She sat on the edge of my bed and folded her long pale legs. She was only wearing a pair of denim shorts and a baggy Bring Me The Horizon t-shirt. Not everyone could rock that look. But she did.  
"Stop staring, Sue and Dad want you to come downstairs. Apparently there is a couple who want a teenager just like you" She winked. She fucking winked. I nodded after straightening my clothes. I ran my hand through my hair. She stuck her tongue out at me and I noticed a discreet tongue piercing. Fucking hell. Tonight is going to hard. Really hard.  
"Good thing its only Saturday right?" I laughed. At this point I needed a smoke. Maybe I could get one tonight. If no-one notices that is. My phone buzzed in my pocket. James.

_Dude, where the FUCK are you? COME BACK TO SEATTLE MAN! Tanya is flipping. Fucking pussy! - J_

I chuckled to myself. Fool. I didn't do anything bad. Well maybe. _You slept with his girlfriend idiot. _Bella looked at me confused, probably after I started laughing to myself. As we walked onto the landing. Bella walked back to her room and I saw Jessica was whining, once again. To Sue. Why must she have such an annoying voice?  
"Oh My God. The Cullens? REALLY!" Jessica squealed. Not only did she have an annoying voice but she looked awful.  
"Jessica, they will be joining us for dinner later with their daughter and - Emmett and Alice" Sue whispered. Jessica squealed.  
"Ughh I _hate_ that _Alice Cullen. _She is such a freak, just like Isabella. Can't we just keep Eddie, he's H.O.T. hot!" She giggled before flicking her hair. Silly girls. Always meddling.

When I walked downstairs, I couldn't help but see Bella undressing in the doorway. Ughh, so fucking beautiful. I could see her curves as she pulled the baggy top over her head. Perfect. I shook my head. What was I doing? I've known Bella since I was younger when she visited my 'grandmother' she used to learn how to cook in the kitchen when Charlie used to visit. Before Sue. She was about to shimmy those shorts down her legs when there was a knock at the door.

"BELLS! JAKE IS HERE!" Charlie bellowed up the stairs. I slowly walked down into the living room pushing the sleeves up of my shirt, revealing the assortment of bracelets. Who was Jake? "Come on Edward, meet Jake" I was pulled by my arm into a boy who was just a bit taller than me. He was bigger, in the muscles, than I was. Maybe because I hardly work out anymore. Other than the occasional run. Not much to do when the rain is that awful. Jake had dark russet skin which peaked through his shirt. His jet black hair was pulled back in a ponytail. All I could smell from him was cologne. A high stench that just smelt of wet dog. He wore dark wash jeans and a shirt.  
"Nice to meet you, Jake" I held out my hand. He looked at it but shook it.  
"Likewise, Edward and it's Jacob Black. I haven't heard about you before" He grumbled.  
"Neither have I. I am just a friend of Bellas," I said proudly.  
"Well, I'm Bella's boyfriend," He glared. _Stupid mother-fucker! _"Charlie, tell Bells I'll be in the car" He grumbled before going to his car. A red, rusty piece of crap truck. That thing wouldn't even protect _my _Bella. Oh shit! My Bella? Better yet, that asshole cannot even be bothered waiting for her._ Way to treat a girl like trash. She's a woman, not a dog. _

I heard a thud at the bottom of the stairs. Bella. She had fallen flat on her ass. _I wish I could rub it better._ NO EDWARD NO. She is with Black. She pulled herself up, fixing her skirt and short t-shirt. Her face was caked with make-up. It looked unappealing. Why was she dressed like a prostitute? Maybe she was easy? Nahh not Bella. She was as innocent as they come. Maybe she had changed.  
"Bells, there is a thing called clothes. You know that right?" Charlie grumbled. She stuck her tongue out at him. Her tongue bar was gone. Actually all of her piercings were gone. Why? Didn't Jake-y like the little rebel Bella?

A car horn was honked loudly. _Asshole. _Not a good first impression.  
"Charlie, when are the Cullens due?" I asked politely. He stared at me before answering. They were due for 6. It was only 3. Sweet. I ran up the stairs to get my skateboard. _Well, I didn't have any other transport so why not use my skateboard? It's free! _As I grabbed it, I slung my jacket on and grabbed my cigarettes. I ran downstairs nearly interrupting Charlie and Sue's conversation.  
"_No-one likes him, Charlie"  
"I know, but I can't stop her from being with him. It's her choice. She's eighteen in six months"  
"I know but...he will hurt her. I've heard some talk from the Reservation - Renesmee didn't last long and now she can't even walk"  
"I'll speak with Billy next weekend" _Charlie finally whispered. Maybe Sue wasn't as bad as I thought. She was quite protective over  
Bella. Even though, Bella wasn't even hers. I had heard - when Charlie came to visit - that Sue had lost her other two children in a house shoot-out and had also lost her husband. Her and Jessica were out shopping and when they had come back - blood was everywhere.  
"I won't be late Charlie," I said loudly before leaving. I heard a cough and what seemed like a sigh. What did they mean? Who was Renesmee? I'll have to do some research.

Quickly rolling down the path, the weather seemed to lighten up - a rare sight in Forks and the skate park came into view. I hope it was better than the standard parks you saw for beginners. Well I didn't this - there were multiple ramps and boxes that covered the open area. I skated up a ramp and decided to seize the moment. And have a cigarette obviously. As I put the cigarette in my mouth and inhaled, another cloud (other than my own) was blown into my face. I lifted my eyebrow. What the hell, I thought I was alone.  
"Nasty habit, isn't it?" A blonde haired boy asked as he roller-skated up. He wasn't exactly a boy. He looked about my age, or a year older. His clothes were scuffed up and he had daring blue eyes which took your eyesight away from his piercings. He had a roll-up on his lips and he smelt a bit like Mary-Jane. I smirked.  
"Speak for yourself!" I laughed. He smiled back and threw his head back in laughter. I held out my hand and introduced myself. "Edward"  
"HOLY FUCK NEW GUY YOU GOT JAZZ TO LAUGH!" Another guy? Seriously. How many people skated here? This guy was buff and I don't mean fat. His jacket was tight on his toned arms and his muscles were visible as he flexed. His dull brown hair was hidden neatly in a hat.  
"That douche-bag is Emmett or Em. I am Jasper. Nice to meet you Edward," Jasper curtly said as he flicked his roll-up away. Emmett smiled hugely as I finished the cigarette.  
"Well, Eddie, where the fuck are you from? Anywhere fuck-awesome enough to deserve recognition. I didn't notice a new family join the town" I arched an eyebrow. Emmett really did have a sailors mouth. Emmett was different from Jasper. He was cleaner cut - for one he didn't smoke and he didn't have any piercings or tattoos.  
"It's Edward, for starters. And I'm from Seattle. It isn't that 'fuck-awesome' as you put it" I said and breathed out. "I'm originally from Chicago. I was fostered by this old lady and she interviewed another couple who lives here so they might take me" I winked. _Making yourself out to be a bit of a bad-ass right there, Edward. Want to tell them why you were fostered. _My inner voice whispered. I shook my head and looked towards them again. As soon as the awkwardness passed, we were just rambling about other stuff. Turned out, Jasper was the local stoner or 'secret' stoner and Emmett was dating Jasper's twin, Rosalie and Jasper was dating Emmett's younger sister Alice. They were pretty content with life. Better than I was.  
"So Edward, seen anyone that you like? Even just the look of" I shook my head at Emmett's outrageous question.  
"There's this one girl. She is so fucking hot. I've known her for a little bit. A few years ago. But now, man, she is just beautiful! She is Charlie's daugh..." Jasper put his hand over my mouth. I scrunched up my face.  
"Bella? Bella Swan?" Jasper asked. I nodded.  
"OH FUCK! EDDIE FANCIES BELLSY! EDDIE FANCIES BELLSY! EDDIE FANCIES BELLSY!" Emmett chanted. I slapped my hand against my forehead. They knew Bella. Maybe they could help me figure anything out about Jacob Black.

Sex, drugs and rock 'n' roll! As some old dude put.

* * *

******Please Review. Reviews make a happy EvilDemonChild. Enjoy this. Review if you want me to update. I have 3 months off of school so I can update as soon as. I'm going to update as soon as possible. **

******Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gorgeous Nightmare**

**Summary - Edward lived with his 'grandmother' then he decided it was time for change so he moved with his 'grandmothers' son, Charlie Swan. Guess where he moved to? Forks. Lets see Edward rebel in the essence of another rebel named Bella. Darkward present. What happens in High School stays in High School right? What could possibly go wrong?**

**You're such a gorgeous nightmare  
Oh damn, it's never seemed to go away  
You make me feel brand new, yeah  
We resurrect, it's like I've come back to life  
I feel so alive, I feel so alive  
**_(Escape The Fate - Gorgeous Nightmare)_

**I think in this chapter, because I'm nice and all to my American viewers. Thank you guys - in this chapter you will meet the group. But how? Who is your favourite character and why?**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Left me here for all these days and ripped apart my pride**

Freedom Living with Charlie.

Having spent two hours with Emmett and Jasper, they have made me realise that if I do get fostered/adopted, I may get limited freedom. Too bad that living with Charlie had made me realise that I will never get as much freedom as i had with my 'grandmother'. Edward Anthony Masen will not be controlled. If it meant that I wouldn't get to see Jasper and Emmett again, so be it.

As I skated down towards Charlie's home - or Hell as I have now named it - I saw Black's crappy truck sitting on the curb. Two bodies were pushed up against it. Black and Bella. Then I heard shouting. Lately I had become quite the eavesdropper. _Their fault. _The voice whispered. Black's body language was sloppy and he was trying to force Bella to do something. Bella tried pushing Black away from her but he slouched back towards her hastily trying to grab Bella's _assets_. She pushed him again. I saw that her makeup had smudged down her face and her hair was messed up. Had he _raped_ her? I growled loudly nearly causing them to notice.

"Come on Bella, why, as soon as the new guy is in town you want to take a break?" Black sneered pushing Bella into the side of the truck. I pushed myself towards them cautiously. Maybe it felt like I was but I knew that I would hurt him.  
"BLACK! Let her go!" I shouted. He stopped trying to grab Bella and stared at me. He grinned before trying to take another handful of Bella's ass. Such an asshole.  
"Go away Eddie. Can't you see that I'm _busy_?" Black snapped at me. Idiot was high and drunk. I could probably take him. He pulled her hair into his fist and held up until she whimpered. "Get rid of him or I will do something you won't regret" I growled again. He was treating her like dirt. I got off of my skateboard and picked it up. He was soooooo going to regret this. I inched towards him and pushed Bella away from him and hit him around the head with my skateboard sending him to the floor. He started shaking. In laughter? He tutted and stood.  
"Is that all you got?" He shouted. I threw my board to the floor and rolled my jacket sleeves up. Then it happened. Black was on the floor holding his nose. Had I done that? My hand throbbed and it hurt. I may have broken my wrist. I helped Bella up and pulled her towards her house. Our house. She had nearly passed out when I had knocked her to the ground. Dammit stupid Edward. STUPID STUPID STUPID. "Edward? Is that you? We have guests here. Come straight through" Sue whined from the kitchen.  
"I just need to talk to Charlie for a second" Charlie rushed through to the doorway. His eyes went from me to Bella, who was leaning onto me for support. He gave me a look that said 'we'll talk about this later' well Black did start it. I held my hand to my chest trying not to clench it as I opened the freezer to get an ice pact.

"What happened?" A gentle voice asked. I looked up to see a young woman - maybe in her thirtys - staring at my hand. Her caramel eyes staring at my hand then back up to me. She brushed her warm brown hair across her small frame leaning further into me. I shook my head mumbling tiny excuses. "Don't lie it isn't fitting for a gentleman, I'm Esme Cullen" She whispered. I told her the truth -except from the part about the skateboard - and she pulled me into a hug. Was I right to do it? Why did she make it seem so...right?  
"Mrs Cullen, I'm so sorry for his behavior he is quite arrogant sometimes" Sue laughed monotonically. Stupid woman. If I didn't like Bella, I would have sworn off women. Maybe not. A guy has needs. If you get what I'm saying. *wink*  
"He was perfect to me the entire time I spoke with him. If he wants he can move in tomorrow" I stopped holding the ice pact and it fell to the floor. Was she serious? She wanted a trouble-maker like me?

You know, the moment in life where you want to succeed and you want happy or good things to happen. Well this was one of those. My very first one was riding my first push bike. Oh how I laughed for hours. I remembered a shorter Bella sticking her arm out offering to pick me up off the floor. Then she pushed me back down again. Typical Bella. She cried for weeks after that, saying how much of a meany she was. That's when we became friends. We had broken arms together and the occasional concussion. She was a tomboy then. Now though...well she's definitely not the same as she was. She was beautiful now. An angel. I had to have her. I just had to.  
"Edward?" Esme asked shaking my shoulder. I shook my head clearing my thoughts. "What do you want?" No-one had ever asked me what I wanted. No one. My grandmother only gave me things. She never asked me what I wanted - she gave me money to spend on clothes and stuff. I usually would spend it on booze and cigarettes. Would Esme flip if she knew that I smoked? What about Bella?  
"I want to live with you if that is okay" I whispered to her. The bad boy complex that was my former self gone. Just not interested. Could this be 'the family'?  
"Edward, have you unpacked here yet?" I shook my head. Esme smiled and her eyes twinkled. Twinkled...REALLY? What the fuck was wrong with me? "Do you want to come see the house this evening and then we can move you tomorrow?" I nodded. Shy Edward back into place. Suddenly Bella burst into the room, tears rolling down her face and make-up smeared. Her clothes were all pushed up exposing her legs and her small waist. She tried straightening herself out before flinging herself at me. Her chocolate brown eyes looked into mine and she smiled.  
"Thank you" She whispered. What had I done? I felt her slide something into my pocket. When she let go and walked back upstairs I heard a distinct thud. She fell. "I'm alright!" She shouted down the stairs.

"Go brush up Edward then we will leave shortly" Esme chimed before turning to Charlie. They must have been settling the adoption papers as Charlie had been the head officer of my case. He was quite talented. He may have come across as a foolish cop before but he had worked along FBI/CIA agents and worked with various departments before Bella. I sighed reaching into my pocked to look at the note that Bella had left.

"_Edward,  
Thank you for saving me. It was very thoughtful of you. I thought men like you existed. You've changed so much. Please try call me or text me sometime, I don't want to lose you again, my hero. _

_Your Bella_"

Her number was on the bottom along with an email address. Maybe she was right. Maybe if I hadn't punched Black she would have been hurt more or worse; raped. Was I a hero? Or a lovesick fool?

"Edward" I heard Bella breathe as I reached the top of the steps. She pulled me towards her room and looked up at me. The girl I knew. The one who would rather wear a pair of jeans and a band shirt. The one that would leave her face as natural as she could. She was so beautiful. The next thing I knew I was leaning down to kiss those plump lips. The lips that Black had touched. MINE. I growled pushing her away.  
"You don't want me?" She asked through her wet eyes. I shook my head.  
"I want you Bella. God I want you so much but I can't be with you in that way after tonight. I want to take you out on a real date. Not while I know that Black is out there - and wanting you. You will be mine" I stepped closer placing a kiss on her forehead. She closed her eyes relishing in the moment.

Bella Swan will be mine! Even if it is the last thing I will do!

* * *

**Please Review. Reviews make a happy EvilDemonChild. Enjoy this. Review if you want me to update. I'm going to update as soon as possible.**

**Enjoy!**


End file.
